repent
by Shirotani
Summary: His eyes can be filled with hate, he always buys food at the school and there are rumors that his real hair color isn't black. The whole team is piqued with interest after finding out that they know so little about their decoy, but do they really want to know the truth? rated T for language and mild violence! possible incest or boyxboy!parentbashing!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know I may have a thing for writing two chapters and then stopping/starting another one because of the lack of inspiration…. And a tight packed school schedule, which is gonna get even busier. However I'm gonna give everything another try and I'm going to try to rewrite my two stories a bit or at least update them since I haven't written a thing since my last summer holiday and another one maybe a year ago, which I feel really guilty about. Like always be aware of my stupid slapstick comedy and terrible updates. BTW my new year's resolutions regarding fanfics will be this;**

 **Update…..**

 **1\. Try to make shorter chapter but update on a regular basics**

 **2\. Finish at least one ff**

 **Well that was all, I hope you'll enjoy this ff and root for me to finish this one! Warnings! Boyxboy!some hars words/lightbashing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own haikyuu otherwise I would be having Hinata and Kageyama be all lovey-dovey with each other.**

* * *

The sound of the piano echoing through the humongous hall and the tense silence engulfing the horde of people sitting on the chairs. The stage was taken by a boy no older than ten, yet he played like he had decades of experience and dragged the audience into his own world. The orange haired boy lightly pressed the keys on the piano and skillfully played every single note according to the score, just like he had been taught to. '' **There's no freedom in music, you only need to play to what's been written.** '', those were the words he grew up with and had been told on a daily basis. Just like learning a language this was natural to him. Just like a baby learning to crawl and finally starting to walk on his own. Those gloomy days knew no light, only the muffy air that filled the lonely practice room, but he found happiness in touching the big instrument filled with big keys colored black and white. His hands were very small, just like the rest of his body, his caramel colored eyes were focused on the score and the piano solely. Sweat adorned his head as he sparred a short glance at the people in the audience. Everyone was quiet, so quiet you could just hear a pin drop. Some people were gaping at the little boy, others had burst into tears and some were just sitting there looking up at him. That was until he stopped playing the bloody piano.

 **''Help me onii-chan...''**

* * *

''Nii-chan! Welcome home!'' the energetic eight-year-old latched onto the leg of a certain big brother and continued hanging onto it even while said brother tried to hang his coat and the usual. ''Shouyo, come on, I still need to get changed I'm all sweaty!'' The Hinata family estate was located on top of one of the highest mountains in the area, if you wonder who chose such a place to live on, well it would be the fault of the idiotic parents of the two children. ''But Kyousuke onii-chan, you promised me to show your ultra-super-cool volleyball move!'' Shouyo's eyes were practically shinning with excitement, but the elder one obviously couldn't give two shits…. Or so you would think. '' Shouyo! Soooo goddamn cute! Where's the camera?! Mom! Where's the camera?!'' yup this was a severe case of an illness also known as bro-con, short for brother complex. As fast like the lightning Kyousuke took A LOT of pictures and dragged Hinata outside to show him how to play volleyball generally since the small eight-year-old held no experience at all. Kyousuke grabbed the volleyball and first showed him how to receive, Kyousuke was very talented at playing volleyball, but also held his fair share in the musical department. You just had to listen to his violin skills once and you would be total smitten with the ten-year-old.

Shouyo just jumped up and down, this would be his first time ever even touching a volleyball. However his fun time was disrupted by his own parents with great displeasure. '' don't you dare touching that thing, Shouyo. We're going to practice right now. Oh, and Kyousuke, darling, put the ball away and start practicing again. We don't want to have you slacking off.'' Kyousuke clenched his hands into fists and just stood there while Shouyo was being dragged away by his parents with a teary face. ''But I want to play with nii-chan! I don't want to practice on the stupid piano!''

'Slap'! Shouyo dropped to the ground with a chocked cry and Kyousuke ran to him with a horrified look on his face. '' Shouyo! Why did you do that?!'' their parents gave them a disappointed look even after hitting their youngest son it didn't seem like they felt any guilt. '' You are not worthy of the name Hinata, you both are such disappointments.''

* * *

 **several years later**

''Osu, my name is Hinata Shouyo and I would like to join the Karasuno volleyball club! (volleybu) '' Hinata bowed down before the upperclassmen and waited patiently for a response.

''So...small''

* * *

 **Please leave a review or follow hehe!**

 **Shouyo: why am I being hit ane-sama?**

 **Tengu: *squeals* Hinata you're too cute I can just eat you! And as to answer your question, cause I wanted to make something with some drama, duh…**

 **Btw this story will at some point continue a little bit with its normal course of the show so that was all I wanted to say,**

 **ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright and updated. thanks for the people who followed and reviewed etc. So to make some things clear, the first chapter was a long flashback kinda prologue and this chapter is in the present time. I'll be starting the story from like what's episode one, so when Hinata joins the volleyball club. If you have any suggestion considering the matches they're going to play or something else in the story please write/PM me. BTW just for the record before anyone complains, I have no beta-reader so that's why there could be some strange grammar mistakes. Akai out!**

 **disclaimer: nothing is owned by me except for the plot you'll find here.**

* * *

 **Hinata's POV**

From elementary school to middle school, neither exciting, neither boring nor quiet. After that day my days passed by in a slow monochrome colored setting, that changed however when I saw it. I remember the day that I saw a volleyball match on one of the TV screens in the local centrum, looking at it already took my breath away. That jump, the crowd, everything seemed so nostalgic. It made my blood pump through my veins like crazy. Karasuno's number 11 my hero. Immediately after graduating middle school I set my mind on one school after that, Karasuno. With my grades it wouldn't be a problem to enroll into this school. So here I take another step towards a brightly pastel colored world and let the song get started.

I could hear the sound of squeaking shoes in the gymnasium and balls smashing against the ground, the smell of sweat and some big roars, it seriously made my day seeing such amazing people. Without them noticing it I handed in the slip of paper and took my leave. I calmly left the gymnasium and made my way back to the class, well not without bumping against a pillar or two….I don't know why but my hands kept getting sweaty and clammy, this was such a big first step. No experience in volleyball, just a rookie, just a sore loser, oh was this going to be an enjoyable year. I could feel the aura around me getting too gloomy so just went and took a quick little nap on my desk.

''Oh, it seems that we have some new first years joining us this year, hm let's see.'' Kiyoko folded out the slips of paper and quickly scanned them. Seeing as nothing was wrong with the form she informed the others whom in response jumped up and down excitedly.

 **Time skip a few hours later and third POV**

''So, if you guys would first of all introduce yourselves and then we can get started!'' Daichi looked around and took a good look at the new first year. One thing to be said,' we sure do have some impressive first year this year'. '

''Oh and my name is the almighty Tanaka and if anyone dares touching our Kiyoko san there will be no mercy!'' um… let's say it got a lot hotter in the room with Tanaka stripped out of his clothes. '' Well, he's sudden like always and pretty passionate….'' A tick mark showed on Sugawara's head and he started cracking his knuckles. ''Taanakaaaa! Shut the hell up, please'' some killer intent managed to get through the crowd and everybody started shuddering. '' So, you there! Emo in the corner! What's your name?'', everybody stared sweat dropping at the new nickname given by of course Yuu san and stared at the silent boy in the corner of the gymnasium, surrounded by only shadows he stepped out into the open lights. ''Tch, Kageyama Tobio and I'm not an emo.'' '' Did he just click his tongue? Neh, Asahi san?'' Yuu looked at Asahi with a questioning look on his face. ''Alright then, the last two!'' Daichi pointed at a duo a little bit farther and had to try his best not to laugh at the combo. One tall blondie and the other a quivering little Chihuahua. Looking rather pissed off the taller one walked towards the captain, ''is it a habit, trying to irritate all the first years?'' '' No, only the cute ones.'' Tanaka looked way too serious when he said It and the rest of the third years burst out in a laughing fit while Tanaka continued looked serious as hell, up at the light in the gymnasium which made his bald head shine even more than usual. ''….What's with that face? Anyways, my name is Yamaguchi and this is Tsuki.'' The smaller one of the two pointed towards Tsukishima and stared at him with an aura that said 'please master'. Suddenly another third year yelped and grabbed Asahi by his sleeves with a big force. ''A-A-Asahi san! What should we do?!'' slowly everyone turned towards the cause of the ruckus and felt their jaw drop. ''Aah, someone grab the tissues! Kiyoko san are you alright! Or better said someone call an ambulance!'' The team captain shook his head and looked down at the amount of blood coming from Kiyoko's nose. Then it all came to him, ''Ah! Is this the rumored UKE sensor Shimizu was talking about? '' (Don't it's like 1 am here and I don't know what I'm doing…)

Every guy paled rapidly and looked at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, ''Farewell pride, again…'' after a considerable amount of time everyone calmed down and Shimizu had been taken to the safety of the infirmary.

'' Now that's alright, let's get started with the basics guys.'' But as soon as Daichi had spoken Kageyama retorted, '' Excuse me, but I already know the basics.'' As soon as Kageyama was finished with speaking Dachi's eyes started gleaming, ''Ohya, did I say basics? I meant a match to test out your basics.'' The first years gulped, ''against you senpai?'' Yamaguchi really looked like he would pass out at any time given and started hiding behind Tsukishima again. However before any of the upperclassmen could answer a loud thud could be heard from outside. Tanaka as curious as always quickly took off and ran towards the sound where he found…. a middle schooler?

''Osu, my name is Hinata Shouyo and I'm here to join the volleyball club!'' Hinata bowed down before Tanaka while everyone started gathering around them. Tanaka's only reaction '' So small...''

* * *

 **Enjoyed it? Well, see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay hello again, first things first. There were some questions about the back number not being 10 but eleven. I actually thought about something with the plot in that way (cough…she's lying) but anyways thanks to that mistake I got some inspiration. So, from now in it'll be number 10. Maybe I'll try to change it some day when I'm not so busy. Anyways thanks for the people so far who support the story! Oh and fun fact! Actually I wanted Hinata to be able to play the cello, but somehow it changed to piano….. dunno why though.**

 **Anyways have fun with reading!**

* * *

A cool breeze blew through the gymnasium as Hinata stared right at the crowd that had started gathered in front of him. Everyone stared at him with eyes that pierced right through every cell of his body without any given thought, but being Tanaka and Yuu, one of the livelier ones, ran to the little black haired guy looked at him with pure curiosity. ''So, small. Even smaller than you Nishinoya….ouch!''

''what was that Tanaka!'' Nishinoya hit Tanaka with his elbow as hard as he could in the stomach which made the older one cripple on the ground in pain.

If you looked closer Hinata was around two centimeters smaller than Nishinoya, which obviously made Nishinoya feel terrific. But that wasn't the problem, a first year being late on the first day. And to add to the booth he was freaking small, looked like a little lamb and had big doe eyes which would make anyone start squealing like crazy.

''Oho, well since it's the first time let's just forgive him, neh guys?'' of course it was Sugawara who started taking actions to protect his cute kouhai as he stood in front of him protecting him from the stares of the big upperclassmen. What they didn't expect though was for Hinata to clench Sugawara's jacket and looking up at him with teary eyes. ''I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for my tardiness..'' snot started dripping from his nose as Sugawara, being the only one who could see him in that state, started blushing profusely. ''Toooo cuuuuuttteeee! Please join right now!'' ''Um….Suga san are you okay?'' everyone looked at Sugawara like he had grown two heads and readied themselves for what to come.

'' Ah Shouyo! What position do you want to play?'' Yuu running over to Shouyo's side immediately started poking his cheeks and dragged him inside the gymnasium to be met with the glare of Daichi and Asahi. Well mostly Asahi though not on purpose.

 **''I want to be an ace.''**

And that's the short version of how Hinata Shouyo came to join the Karasuno volleyball-club.

* * *

 **Okay I'm freaking sorry but the action and stuff will start from now on! I just didn't have any inspiration on how to introduce all of them and shit in a different way from the manga. So, now this ff will follow a bit of the original plot, well kinda. Anyways as gift my first preview!**

* * *

 ** _''Shouyo come here.'' He hugged me tightly with all the power he could muster. Strong yet gently, just like him. He started petting my head and buried his head in the crook of my neck. It tickled. ''Is something wrong? '' He looked at me rather taken back by the sudden comment._**

 ** _Screams. Pain. Ignorance. Love. Lust_**

 ** _''You always know me the best. Shouyo, I love you'' He started tracing little butterfly kisses along my cheek, from my check to my nose, from my nose to my neck._**

 ** _''I love you too, onii chan''_**


End file.
